Night time fun
by Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi Cutie
Summary: Summary: This is just a oneshot of the couple Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura. I warn you there will be a lot of explicit moments so brace yourselves for my first one shot :D [RE-LOADED]


**- Yu-Gi-Oh - Night Time Fun -**

**Main Pairing(s)**: Yami Yuugi X Yami Bakura

**Summary**: This is just a oneshot of the couple Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura. I warn you there wilt be a lot of explicit moments so brace yourselves for my first one shot :D [RE-LOADED]

**YYC**: This is a reloaded fanfic just so you know. Now that I've matured I have decided to return from my Hiatus! Bigger and badder than ever!

**WARNING**: Guaranteed Lemon Yaoi

**Read and Review Please if you like this style better**

**- Normal P.O.V** -  
Yami blinked tiredly as he flicked through the channels on the television, midnight television was always the worst.

A single blanket was draped against his legs and which were also covered by the bright red pyjama bottoms he bought a few weeks back, as well as a white fluffy cardigan that was so big it hung off of his shoulders, which he was also wearing.

There was a knock at the door. Yami gave a huge sigh before getting up from his comfortable position to see what jackass was bothering at this time of the day, or should I say night. Yami unlocked the door only to be greeted by his 'boyfriend' Bakura Kyoto. Who was less of a boyfriend and more of a booty call.

"Oh no," Yami sighed "It's you." He finished agitatedly.

Yami looked at his lover with tired eyes. Bakura's albino hair almost shimmered against the moon light. His skin also looked white as snow when against the midnight sky, this was mainly due to his poor pigmentation.

"Why are you so being hostel? I just came by to say hello." Bakuta said slyly as he let himself in. He smirked wildly before gently grabbing the other causing him to grind his hips against his own.

"Well you just said it, can you go now?" Yami asked angrily as he gestured to the now closed door. Such banter was common amongst the two. Their relationship had always been fueled by sex which was mainly of the BDSM kind, as well as their passion for the dark arts.

"Yami, lets have some fun." Bakura began to smile at Yami whilst pulling him into an embrace. Bakura's voice was like velvet, so soft, yet rich, and combined with that thick British accent, it in itself was an afrodisiac to dear sweet Yami.

Yami bit his own bottom lip as a smirk grew on his own face.

Bakura loved it when Yami did that, because he knew it meant Yami that was getting playful. Bakura pulled Yami closer until their lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Bakura slammed Yami against the nearest wall before using his black shadow magic to bind Yami's arms above his head. When they finally separated and Yami was left panting as a light shade of red covered his cheeks.

"So you like games don't you," Yami gave a slight nod, "I think this is a game you'll enjoy then." Yami smiled and began to blush even harder.

Then the game began.

Bakura began to unbutton Yami's fluffy cardi revealing his bear chest. Bakura stroked Yami's soft skin with his index finger causing Yami to flinch at the touch of Bakura's cold fingers, so much so that he let out a small moan, which made Bakura's smirk grow into a wicked smile.

Bakura couldn't resist the urge to make Yami scream and began to tweezed Yami's nipples as hard as he could.

"Ahh~ Fuck! Bakura stop!" Yami cried.

"Yami I want to hear you say my name." purred Bakura.

He let got of Yami's nipple and began to caress them with his long, warm tongue. He ran his tongue down Yami's stomach, circling his naval which made Yami let out a chain of small moans. Slowly Bakura made his way down to Yami's pyjama bottoms which hid a growing erection.

Bakura pulled the bottoms down along with Yami's underwear, revealing Yami's burning member. Bakura stood up never taking his eyes off of Yami sweet, slender form, it took every ounce of his strength to pry his eyes off of Yami's body and look straight into Yami's lust-filled crimson eyes.

"How long are you going to milk this?" Yami asked, obviously being frustrated with the way Bakura was teasing him .

"For as long as I please." Bakura he chuckled wickedly.

Yami began to bite his lip again attempting to hide his smile but it wasn't working, Bakura saw though his lover as if he was transparent.

"Yami if you want me, just beg." Bakura whispered "This will never leave the room, you know that right." Bakura reassured.

Yami bit his lip shyly and blushed "Never?" Yami purred.  
"Have it your way, I'll just keep teasing you until you do." after hearing this Yami pouted, however Bakura just laughed.

Bakura began to lick Yami's ear causing him yo breathe harder as well as make small moans. Bakura loved how Yami sounded when he was aroused. His voice weakened, he couldn't finish his sentences but what really pushed Bakura over the edge was when Yami begged him for more that was the one thing that turned him on the most.

"B-Baku-ra." Yami stuttered "J-Just do it... I want you now... Please, just do it already." Yami moaned, Bakura's eyes slightly widened, those word, those magic words that made his loins tingle. He knew that there was no turning back now. Bakura wanted to pound Yami into oblivion and he wanted to do it now "What are you waiting for?" Yami blushed, Bakura swiftly raised Yami's legs and trusted his member into Yami's moist entrance. Yami let out a mixed cry of pleasure and pain as Bakura began to thrust into the tight dry hole.

Bakura moaned at the tightness, he could swear that Yami was bleeding, but he didn't mind, a little blood made everything even better.

The moment was so intense, Bakura grabbed Yami's throbbing member and began to pump vigorously.  
"Fuck... Fuck, fuck! Don't Bakura, stop it!" Yami cried, Bakura saw the tears of absolute lust seep though Yami's closed eye's and smirked wickedly.

Bakura took his hand off of Yami's member and threw his head back began to kissing him in a rough manner.

He returned his hand back on to Yami's erection causing moans to spill from his lips.

The two were drenched in sweat. Yami's hole was dripping with blood which fueled cries of pain and pleasure from his soft rose coloured lips. Tears seeped out of his eyes as his lover slammed his bounded body into oblivion.

"B-Bakura~" Yami groaned, he dropped hi head onto Bakura's shoulder as a tingling sensation swallowed his abdomen.

Bakura grabbed Yami's hair by the roots and slammed his head against the wall. He chanted a few words before another dark chain was strapped against the others neck forcing Yami to look at him.

"I want to see your face as you cum Yami," He purred "You know that sexy little face of yours is irresistible."

Yami bit his lip hard, which drew a little blood from them. Bakura took his tongue and licked the blood away.

"Just fuck my brains out Kura." Yami whispered huskily.

"As you wish princess."

Bakura pounded Yami's poor anus with incredible speed, the wetness that was produced from pre-cum, blood and sweat formed a slight squelching sound which was almost muted by the sound of their skins smacking kept this rhythm going for about 7 minutes, which caused an ache to form in Bakura's arm, after all that pumping.

Then Bakura felt it. He knew what was going to happen next. He was at his limit, and he couldn't last any longer.

"Yami... I'm going... To cum." Bakura panted heavily.

Yami's face was now crimson, hard and nodded gently "M-Me too." he admitted.  
Bakura smiled before saying "Well then, we had better make this last."

Bakura exclaimed before thrusting as hard as he could, causing Yami to whine even louder, "Faster, faster! I want more Kura!" Yami begged.

Bakura's smiled grew as he pumped Yami's member harder and trusted in a sensual rhythm before moaning in pleasure "Yami!" Bakura's balls tightened as he shot his seed into Yami's gaped entrance, Yami then also released his load all over Bakura's chest not too long after. They kissed passionately one last time before Bakura took his softened member out of Yami, letting his seed gently slide out. He snapped his fingers causing the chains of shadows disappear making Yami fall to the ground oh so lifelessly.

"Bakura you are such a bitch." Yami smiled

"Hey, where did that come from? I just sent you to an orgasmic bliss, you should be grateful." Bakura pouted as Yami struggled to make it to his feet.

Despite the fact that seeing Yami limping to the couch was utterly adorable, Bakura decide to pick Yami up bridal style and lay him on the couch.

"I'm sore because of you!" Whined Yami whist pulling his little blanket over his lower half. Bakura merely laughed and snuggled against Yami.

"It's your own fault for letting me in." Bakura pointed out whilst getting into the blanket as well.

"Fine. No more sex." Yami threatened playfully.

"Wait, what! No Sweety, I didn't mean it!" Bakura panicked. The thought of never sleeping with Yami made Bakura feel like crying, the sweet wet ass of this significant other was just like a drug he didn't want to quit.

But then Yami chuckled again and pulled Bakura into a kiss before whispering "You know I'd never do that Kura."

The two laid down on the couch and cuddled. The two kissed whilst watching re-runs of the shittiest shows that were on offer.

Yami glanced at Bakura and thought to himself, 'It's almost like we're like a real couple.' He smiled almost sadly. 'It's be nice if we were.'

**- END -**

**YYC**: That was a nice One-Shot wasn't it?! :D

**Please Review**

Flames will make me cry Just so you know. D':


End file.
